Welcome to the Sandlot
by snowflake2410
Summary: I was different, he didn't mind, we grew to love, and that's all. One thing will lead to another...M for future chapters.
1. New Town

It was the Summer of 1962, and I was starting a new school in the San Ferdino Valley in a few months after my Mother and Father gotten jobs at the local clinic, and opening a new sports store. To be honest I didn't want to leave L.A., but I had to. Back home I left my friends, family, and most importantly, baseball.

I was on a Minor League baseball team called the Warriors, and I was the best player on the team. I played every position, and rarely sat out during games and practice. The only thing that drove me to stay here in this little town , was the store my Dad was opening. It was our family's dream to open a store just for sports. I guess living here won't be so bad if I found someone to play baseball with.

I sat on our new porch, and threw my baseball up in the air catching it with my mitt. It was getting dark, and my mom told me to be inside before eight. I looked at my watch. It was only six. That gave me enough time to explore for a bit. I went inside, and told my mom,"Hey I'm going to explore, see you in a bit." I left before my mom gave me an excuse to stay inside.

I got my bike, and rode around town. I bumped into a few locals, and asked them if there was any place I could play baseball. Some sneered at me, while others suggested the Sandlot. Hmm, that was an interesting name. I rode toward the direction the person was pointing to. There I saw the most amazing sight ever. It was of nine boys playing the sport I loved most. Baseball. I got off of my bike, and hid behind a bush, staring in wonder.

I was just staring and staring till, I heard "Yo, heads up man!" I looked up, and saw a baseball coming my way. I backed up, and quickly caught it with my Mitt. I looked and saw the nine boys staring amazed at me. I threw the baseball toward a tan boy with hazel eyes. I threw that baseball and I threw it hard. When the boy caught it, he quickly took his hand out of his mitt, and shook it. I walked over, blushing saying, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to throw that hard." He just stared at me like I was some kind of angel.

"It's okay, I'm Benny. You're Arecelie, right?" I nodded. "Welcome to the Sandlot."

.


	2. New Friends,No baseballs

**Authors note: I'm not going to list all of their names when Benny introduces arecellie to the Sandlot gang. Shout out to Tori-chan, and Olivia. Please review. =P**

I was startled. What did he mean, by Welcome to the Sandlot? Plus, how did he know my name? I looked around and saw all of the boys just staring at me, till one spoke up. He was chubby, and had red hair and freckles only a mother could love.

"How did you do that? I mean you're a girl, and everyone knows girls can't play baseball." He smirked. Now that, that just made me angry, I know most people think girls can't play baseball, but that gender profiling, a stereotype, and being downright rude. Chubby snapped me out of my thought by saying, "I bet you can't even hit a Baseball!"

That comment made me even angrier."Give me a bat, and I'll teach you all a lesson on how to hit." Everyone looked toward me, and then a boy with neat combed hair with a friendly smile gave it to me. "Thank." I went to the batter's plate, and got ready to hit the ball. A dark kid came up to the pitcher's mound, while porky got behind me as a catcher. "Strike one." He said before the dark kid even pitched. I ignored him. I knew he was just trying to stop me from hitting the ball. That's too bad.

The boy pitched the ball, while porky was saying something about making out with me, and I hit it straight over the fence. "You got nothing on me now do you porky?" I said.

Benny came straight over to me, and said, "You want to come play tomorrow? We could use an extra player. Bertram is moving away in a week, so we could use your help a lot. "I smiled, "That would be awesome. Thanks, Benny." He gave me a grin, and I couldn't help but smile back.

That's when I realized, this guy was totally HOT! He had nice abs, which I could see well under his white wife-beater, a nice tan skin, and my most favorite good-looking quality in a guy, hazel eyes. "Mmm-hhm." Somebody cleared their throat, and I saw porky looking at us. "Benny, if she's going to be playing at the Sandlot, don't you think she needs to know all of our names."

Too much of my disappointment, Benny looked away. He then introduced me to the Sandlot. I looked at the setting sun, and realized I had to get home. I quickly grabbed my bike, and went home. That night, I laid in my bed thinking about the events that happened today. This summer was going to be fun by the looks of it.

The next morning I woke up to the rising sun. Today was a great day to hit the field. I went over to the Sandlot, and saw Benny there early, and he was looking for something? I went over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and saw me standing there looking at him. "What? Why are you here early?" He sounded irritated. "Benny are you okay?" He looked at me then said," We don't have any Baseballs. How are we going to play baseball if we don't have a baseball? Last night, you hit our last one over the fence." Oh, a pang of guilt rose up into me, and then I remembered something.

I pulled Benny's hand to come follow me. I knew he would love what I was going to show him.


	3. Nothing more weird than my dad & kisses

"Wow." That's all Benny said when he stared at my Dad's newly found shop. He wasn't the only one; there were many other customers here just as amazed as Benny was. He looked through all the aisles of sports equipment. My Dad's shop had everything for every sport known to man. From birdies for Badminton to Mitts for Baseball, my dad had it.

Yup Breathin' Baseball had it all. We walked through the aisles of the shop and stared at all of the wonder. "Well, what are you doing in my shop kid?" I heard a playful voice behind me that I knew was my father's. I turned around and said, "Just looking papi chaw. Nothing more." My dad smiled, and when he glanced over at Benny with an eyebrow raised, I knew I was going to be sorry as Hell for bringing Benny in to my father's shop.

"Hello young man, my dad said nice and smooth at first, what brings you here with Aries? Are you her boyfriend? If you are then that's great, I just hope your being safe. I know that you would probably take her to you house, but man to man, I suggest a car. You know using co-"I clamped my hand over my dad's mouth, while looking at a Tomato red Benny. I felt my dad bite my hand. Boy, he sure could be a kid sometimes.

"Umm, dad, where are the Baseballs at?" I asked quietly. He pointed to the back, where I pulled Benny's hand toward the direction away from my father. Then as if anything couldn't get any worse, he yelled," Bye honey, oh and if you're going back there be sure to use protection! Give me some grandkids, preferably some boys! I love you honey!" A round of laughter followed soon after words.

I closed the door, and collapsed with humility. Then Benny's voice broke the silence. "Shit, I thought my mom was bad, but I think just now, your dad topped that. You okay, Aries?" I looked up, he must've figured out that was my nickname.

I stood up, got some baseballs, went through the back door, and left. Benny followed in silence. Damn it, why does this always happen, I thought? Benny broke the silence once more by asking, "So would you do it with me in a car?" I looked up shocked, and he grinned. So I smacked him with my mitt by the time we reached the Sandlot. "GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!" He yelled back saying, "OF COURSE YOUR NOT, BECAUSE YOU KEEP ON COMING BACK FOR MORE.!" I threw my Mitt at his feet which made him trip, but that wasn't clearly thought over, since I tripped, and landed on top of him. But that wasn't even the worst part. You want to know what the worst part was? My lips were on top of his.


	4. Aftershock,& why didn't you say so?

**Author's Note: THANK YOU! All of you who reviewed! I am happy you guys like the story, But I would really appreciate more viewers! Thank you!**

My eyes widened in shock. Me kissing Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez, I couldn't believe it! My first kiss! But unfortunately, he ended it by pushing me off of him. "Let's just play ball, come on." I went with him to the Dugout, where we waited for an hour for the guys. One by one, they all arrived. By the time all of them got here, the rest of us were sweating like pigs.

"Benny, I'm sorry man, but this weather's too hot. We can't play." Gasped Squints. I nodded in agreement. "Sorry babe, but he's right, we'll die, if we keep playing like this." "Man, fine if we're starting with this again, then what do you guys want to do? We can't go to the pool because of that stupid stunt Squints pulled last year, so what do you guys want to do?" We all backed away, because if this was a cartoon, Benny would have steam out of his ears.

"We could go to my house. Our house has a pool out in the back, so we could go swimming there." Everyone looked at me for a minute, and then they all shouted, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO BEFORRE?" I shrugged, and started to walk to my house. "Are you guys coming?" I asked. They ran to catch up, and we started toward my house.

On the way there, we had to stop at some of the boy's houses, so they could all get some swimming trunks. We went to my house, eventually, and they went and changed in the bathrooms. I went to my room, closed and locked the door, so none of them would, "Accidently," walk in on me. I changed my sweaty jeans and jersey outfit, to a baby blue bikini with black polka dots.

I got a towel wrapped it around me, and went outside to see all of the boys already in the pool. While they were too busy dunking each other. I dived in, and swam toward them dunking Benny, who swam to the surface, saw me, and only said one word, "Wow."

**Author's note: I'm having some writers block, so could you guys please give me some ideas? Thank you!**


	5. Awkward, killed, & braless

**Author's note: Well writers block is gone, and in a few chapters I'm going have a huge surprise! Any way thank you to all those whom reviewed! If any harry potter fans r out there then I have another story. It really needs reviews so pleeeeeeesssse! Review! **** p.s. Mr. Mertil died. I'm sorry, I like him too. **

I blushed when Benny kept staring at me only one word came to my mind with this: Awkward. Well it was either that or puberty. I swam away to dunk Yeah-Yeah, but I noticed Benny kept on following me. I even swam in the middle of the dunking crowd to avoid him, but he still kept on following me!

I don't get it, why is it just him that keeps on following me. I got out and went inside. I heard Benny say, "Hey you guys, I'm going inside for a bit, alright?" Nobody really listened, but I did. I ran to my room to get changed. You know sometimes I can be a major idiot, so I did the most stupid thing a girl with her best friend checking her out could do….I accidently left the door unlocked.

I just got off my Bikini top off, when Benny opened the door and said, "Aries are you, WHOA!" I could've made this experience less awkward, but as an idiot, I stood facing the door. Everything on the top showing. I quickly crossed my hands over them so they wouldn't show, and yelled, "BENNY GET OUT HERE!"

Benny quickly got out of there and ran down the stairs. Red-faced I soon changed back into jeans and a T-shirt. By the time I got outside, everyone was drying off.

"Hey Aries, where've you been girl?" asked Squints. "I went and changed inside my room." I said. "Oh." They all said in union, all except one. Wow now I know things are going to be awkward.

I went to the Sandlot, and stayed in the Dugout till everyone showed up and from then on we finally played baseball. Except when Ham hit the 3rd and last baseball over the fence everyone threw their mitts at him. Looking at this I shrugged my shoulder, went to the fence and started to climb it.

Just when I was about to swing my leg over the fence, Benny yelled, "ARIES NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" everyone screamed for me to get away the ran too me, but Benny being the fastest got to me first.

"Oh shit Aries, you could've been killed!" said Benny. "Yeah-yeah what were you thinking?" asked Yeah-Yeah. "I just wanted to get the ball back, you guys were complaining you didn't have a ball so I thought I would go and get it." Everyone exchanged glances, when Benny spoke slowly,"Aries, listen to me, somebody died there now there's a ghost there. You can never, I repeat, never go over there. It's a death wish just waiting to happen.

"Who died?" I asked. "Campout." They all said.

**Author's note": Okay I need to know what do u guys want to happen at the campout. Either, A) Benny& Aries kiss, B) A really feisty game of Truth or Dare, C) There's no campout, or D) a fight happens between Benny &Aries. Please review. **


	6. kissing dares

**Thank you to all who reviewed. This chapter is going to be a shock. Anyway the votes are in and here is what you have! Enjoy!**

I sat down on my sleeping bag eating s'mores. I listened to Squints tell us, well me mostly, a story about a man who lived there and died soon after Benny's famous pickle with the beast. Benny. I looked at him and kept looking till he caught me looking at me. Our eyes met, and stayed that way for who knows how long.

"Hey I got an idea everyone, let's play truth or Dare!" said Ham after Squints finished the story. "Hell yeah! It's too bad Bertram had to stay home tonight." I said.

We all sat in a circle, and the game began. I got to go first. "Truth or Dare smalls?" Smalls blushed, and said "Truth." I asked him if he ever kissed a girl, and he said no. Not much of a shock. It was smalls turn next. "Truth or Dare Yeah-Yeah?" He asked. "I'm a real man give me a dare." He stated. I could only roll my eyes at that. "I dare you to eat a s'more covered with dirt and everybody's spit." I gagged.

After yeah-yeah finished his dare, looking very green, he asked Ham truth or dare, ham said dare and Yeah-Yeah dared him to sleep in the dugout. We all knew ham hated being outside alone, so squints promised to go with him.

After they left, Benny was up. He asked me truth or dare and I said truth. "Have you ever kissed a guy before?" he asked. I was about to answer no, when I remembered earlier today. "No." I still said. He looked mad but to be honest I didn't care.

I asked Yeah-Yeah truth or dare, he said dare, and I dared him to go and kiss squints, and spend the rest of the night with him. Yeah-Yeah, only said, "Aries, tomorrow you'll have hell to pay." I smirked as he climbed down, and all Benny, Smalls, and I heard was "AHHHHHHHHH!" from ham.

"Benny truth or dare?" asked Smalls. "Um, dare." "Benny, since Aries didn't have her first kiss yet, I dare you to go to the window where everyone can see, and kiss here long and good."

My eyes widened, and I shook my head. "There is no way in hell I would kiss you Benny." He shrugged, grabbed my hand, led me to the window, and before I could reject, he kissed me. I could hear Ham say "Yeah get her Benny make he say your name. Give it to her long and hard." I didn't know which was worse the fact that Benny was kissing me in front of our friends, or he slipped me the tongue.

I got mad and slapped him hard for it. Without a word, I got my sleeping bag, and left the tree house. I ignored everyone shouting to me to come back but I didn't care. I just wanted to leave. On the way home, I heard someone running after me. It was Benny.

"ARIES, ARIES I'M SORRY! PLEASE!" I stopped and saw Benny running toward me. "Listen I'm sorry." I just slapped him once more, and left him standing there in the middle of the street.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry, I can only to my best and try to imagine how kissing is like, since I never been kissed so sorry! :D**

I sat at home, still mad at Benny the next day. That idiot. Did he really think I would find it funny, if he kissed me? I hate him, that idiot. I couldn't believe he would do something like that! I know that's how truth and dare works but still. Though, I have to admit…..That was one hall of a kiss.

I remember being afraid, he was going to kiss me. I think any girl would be afraid. I remember Benny smelling like victory, like baseball. I remember tasting mint, and chocolate, and most of all I remember the fireworks. There were a million, yet I snapped at him, slapped him, and ran off. When the truth was the entire time, I liked it. No, to be more exact, loved it.

I just was scared; I didn't know how to react. I lay on my bed, thinking about what happened. Why did I run away? Was it me or was it him? Well that one was obvious. Most importantly though, did I want to do it again? I replayed the scene in y head over and over feeling like a complete and total idiot. I spent that whole day in my room, not coming out, not eating, and not even going to the bathroom. I felt mix feeling.

Humiliation, because the kiss was in front of my friends. Scared, what it Benny hates me now? Angry, he stole my first kiss from me, and I knew him for only a day. Special, are there any other girls who've been kissed by Benny? I think the most important one to me though, was loved. I felt loved, and special, and Beautiful for once because of that kiss.

There was a sharp knock on my door after a while. It was my Dad. "Honey, can I come in?" I whistled. My dad came in, and sat down on my bed. "Listen, I'm worried about you. You didn't eat any meal, you haven't gone outside once, and you seem down. What is it?" I knew if I told my dad I was kissed, and then he would probably get into a brawl with Benny's dad.

"I just miss home that's all. I just don't want to be here. I'm scared to be accepted, and I really don't think I can fit in here at all dad." He looked at me with sympathy and told me something that I would never forget. "Arecelie Maria Garcia, look at me, never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game. Now, if that's all, it's time to heat up your dinner come on. You have to eat you don't want to end up like Tia Cleatilda, do you?"

I smiled, my Tia, is a stick. I went and ate dinner thinking about all that has happened. My dad was right. Tomorrow at the Sandlot, I'm going to speak to Benny, and maybe, just maybe, we could become something…more than friends.

**Hey you guys thank you to babiixilyx3 for reviewing each chapter, and thank you everyone else I hope you like this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a new twist of fate for you. Thank you all and this chapter will be a shocker. Love you all, Amnita77.**

I woke up. I had that memory again. It keeps interrupting my dreams. The memory of my first kiss. That was when I was 13, in the 7th grade. It's been 4 years since then. I got out of bed and stretched, ready for the first day of High School as a junior.

As I got up, and got dressed, I remember the day after me being home all day.

_Flashback:_

"_Benny, Benny!" I called out his name the next day to his house, still no answer. I went to Small's house, only to find him already at the Sandlot._

_I got my bike, and hurried over there as fast as possible, but when I got there, everyone was already playing. I was about to shout to Benny, whom was standing at the pitcher's mound, that I love him, when I saw __**her.**_

_She walked up to Benny, noticing that I was there, and kissed him, while his back was still turned. "Katie, please, I'm playing baseball." Said Benny. She hugged him, giving me a glare, and said in a pathetic whiny voice, "please, just one more?" he gave in, unknowingly breaking something…my heart._

_Tears welled up in my eyes, and I got out of there as fast as I could. I couldn't breathe, my heart got torn out. I knew him a day, and fell in love. It took me a day to lose him. I fell for him only to be sorry._

_Flash back ends._

I couldn't face him after that, I still played but ever since then him, and Katie have been together. We became friends nothing more.

I stepped outside, and went to my truck. I usually pick up the gang now days but, today they were taking the bus, plus there barely is a gang now days. Just me, Benny, Smalls, Ham, and Denueaz.

I passed my dad's shop, I saw him wave through the windows. I parked my truck only to see Miss Skanky hoe out where I usually park; she looked more smug than usual.

I ignored her as I passed her on the way to the school. She stuck out her foot, and tried to trip me, but anyone who can see, can see that she was wearing really huge platforms. I walked over her foot to the high school.

There I saw the bus unloading, The Gang already there waiting. Another day to manage heartbreak. I went up to Benny smiling, I was about to say hi, when the high squealed voice of Katie came from behind me.

"Hey Benny poo, how are you?" she asked giving him a hug. He gave her an annoyed look, and said, "Fine." "Well come on then silly." She took his hand, and led him away from us, from me.

I wanted to punch her but me being to nice of a person, I didn't do that. I went past everyone, the sandlot gang, and headed straight toward my new locker. On the way there I saw Phillips sucking face with some blonde haired Barbie doll.

As I was passing, I saw something on that blonde haired girl that was familiar. I stopped, getting shoved by some people, and saw that it was a promise ring. Not just any promise ring, a promise ring that Benny got for Katie!

I walked over, there turned her around, and punched her, I tackled her, and started to beat the living crap out of her, when a hand stopped my fist from flying toward her face again.

At first I thought it was a teacher or a principal, but no it ended up being worst. It was Benny.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own the Sandlot, only Aries, Katie, and her family. This chapter is a songfic. It's falling inside the black by my favorite Christian band Skillet! I hope you guys love it! :D **

I looked at Benny. I glared at him as he glared right back at me. "Let me go." I said quietly. He shook his head, "No." I punched him, and went back to beating up Katie. "You Bastard! How dare you!" Everyone around me was screaming fight fight, but I didn't care I was giving this skank what she deserved once and for all. I didn't notice Benny keep on looking at me, I didn't notice Katie's nose break, and I certainly did not notice many of the teachers including the principal, pulling me off of her.

Later on that day I couldn't go to the Sandlot, because of three reasons. One, Benny hates my guts right about now, and is probably comforting Katie. Two, I'm in detention, and grounded. And lastly, three, I don't feel up for baseball.

After I got home my dad and mom yelled at me for getting into a fight on the first day of school though my dad did say, "What are you thinking? If you're going to get in a fight at school, then it should be the second. The first impression is everything!"

I was sent to my room, and when everyone was asleep I went outside to the sandlot. I climbed the tree to the tree house only to find Benny sitting there staring at the stars.

"What's he doing here?" I thought. I climbed through the window, and sat next to him. I knew he knew I was there, but he didn't say anything, until he spoke. "Why'd you do it?"

I glanced toward him. "What you mean beating up your girlfriend, or punching you?" "Both." He said. "Katie's the one I love, and you can't change that." I felt my blood boil. "I thought I was the one you loved. Back 4 years ago, I thought I was the one you loved! You stole my first kiss away from me, why'd you do it. That's the real question!"

"Stop it." Growled Benny. "Oh shut up like you care! All she does is lie and cheat, and manipulate, and during all that you blame me! You're a stupid stupid boy Benny!"

"SHUT UP! I might be stupid, but at least I'm honest about my feelings!" he shouted. I slapped him. "YOU'RE NOT HONEST! IF YOU WERE HONEST YOU'D BE WITH ME RIGHT NOW YOU'RE JUST A HYPOCRITE! YOU DON'T LOVE KATIE YOU'RE JUST TRYING TO BLOCK YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME BY GOING OUT WITH HER! SHE'S CHANGING YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE IT?"

That's when it was Benny's turn to yell back. "OH I'M THE HYPOCRITE? YOU'RE THE HYPOCRITE! YOU SAY I'M RUNNING AWAY FROM HOW I FEEL; YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RAN AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE THE ONE HWO'S TRYING TO HIDE THEIR FEELINGS! SO DON'T LIE TO ME!" He was red in the face. "Stop it. "I said I looked away said and did the only thing that came to my mind. "I love you Benny." I leaned forward and kissed him, but to m surprise and dismay, he pulled back.

"Get away." He said. So with tears coming down my face, I left, I ran, and I kept running. I literally felt as if I was being dragged in to a lonely dark abyss.

_Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes ahold  
Don't leave me here so cold_  
_(Never want to be so cold)_

I felt sad and empty. So cold hearted, and cruel. What had I done to deserve this?

_Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time_

I wasted so many years to try and get him to love me again, when the truth was, he never did love me. He left me all alone to be cold, and dead inside.

_Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black  
_

I felt so ignored and out of place, did he even care? Did he even stop to think about how I felt?

_You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
(Stranded in the offering)  
_

I couldn't believe him. I don't know him anymore. I don't think I ever did. Did he truly welcome me to the sandlot? Or was it to make the new girl feel in place? 

_Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now i wish for you my desire_

Don't leave me alone  
Cause I barely see at all  
_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm…

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside falling inside the black  
Black, black, black  
_

I broke his heart, and he broke mine.

_Falling in the black...  
Slipping through the cracks...  
_

I felt so miserable.

_Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me  
Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside  
Falling inside, falling inside the black_


	10. Chapter 10

**Amntia's note: I changed it from T to M, and no cutechannylover1197, there will be no sexual content. I wanted to thank you all for this, your support really helps me! Gives you all virtual cookies and brownies. I am going take a lot of twists and turns on this story, but my other story really needs some reviews! I changed the rating for swearing, but no sexual content, I don't write that. Please review my story, and Along the Lines of Danger, it only has 2 reviews, so please! ****, anyway I hope you like this chapter! Peace out ya'll! Oh, and in the movie it never really showed Small's bad side (if he has one!) so I'm going to write some of that. **

Over the next few days, Benny and I stopped talking. I know I should forget about him, but I just can't, especially when everyone at school keeps calling you a whore, and should stop stealing people's boyfriend, and it certainly does not help what Katie said to me.

I went to the Sandlot alone one night, when Katie just happened to be there. She walked over to me, so I got my baseball bat just in case. "What do you want?" I asked. She put on her stupid fake plastic smile and said, "Nothing, I just wanted to let you know the welcome back dance is coming, and Benny will be taking me. After words, I'm going to go home, and meet somebody. So is Benny taking you to the dance as well?" She put on a smirk that had victory all over it but I wasn't going to let her bring me down.

"Who are you meeting? Phillips? Benny deserves better than some whore. He deserves somebody that loves him. Not a girl to make up for what he lost. I'm not going to let you hurt him anymore!" I went forward to strike her with the bat, but her next few words stopped me from doing just that. "And what will Benny think about you when you hurt me? You guys are already fighting, and if you hurt me he won't talk to you ever gain. Face it, Aries, I'm _untouchable._ Well as much as I would want to talk I have to prepare for the dance on Saturday. See you soon" And with those words she left.

As much as I didn't want to admit it…She was right. The fact that Katie was untouchable, made my blood boil. I hated her, yet I only had myself to blame. That mistake would be the one I would regret for the rest of my life, the mistake of fighting with Benny, and running away after he kissed me.

Over the next few days I had a new problem arising, a stupid useless one I might add. I didn't know or have anything to wear for the dance. This was my first time going to a dance, I've never been interested. I mean sure I've been asked before, but I detest the idea of dancing. Anyway I was completely hopeless.

_Time skip: to Saturday._

The rest of the week went fine, except for the part of Benny not talking to me. I decided to stay home on the day of the dance. It was no use, I didn't even get why I was going. That night was the night of my parents' anniversary, so they went out leaving me home alone. As I was reading a book, I heard a knock on the door. I checked through the window to make sure it wasn't some robber. It was only Smalls.

I opened the door to find that he was in a tux ready to go. "Smalls, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled, and said, "Mom! Come here!" Mrs. Smalls came to the doorstep with a grin on her face, and it wasn't the usual happy kind, it was sneaky.

"Smalls, what are you doing?" I asked again. "Okay guys and mom…now!" My friends from the Sandlot, and Mrs. Smalls grabbed me, and went to my room. All I knew is that this was going to be hell.

"Come on Aries, your beautiful! We're going running late as we speak, I have a date waiting!" whined Ham. I was in the bathroom looking at myself in the mirror, who knew my friends who are straight could really make me over?

I stepped out of the bathroom and down the stairs. Mrs. Smalls started to take pictures, as I was walking down. Apparently Smalls told her I didn't have a dress, so she made me a blue dress with sequins all on the top, and a puffy bottom that stopped above my knees. Smalls and Ham worked on my hair with Mrs. Smalls, while DeNuez did my makeup. All in all I have to say I looked….well beautiful.

We all got into the car, and drove to the dance. I sat in the front talking to Mrs. Small, and kept on touching the flowers in my hair, while the boys kept on whispering lowly in the back. I tried to hear what they were saying, but their voices were too low.

When we got to the school the boys all rushed out of the car, while I walked slowly into the dance. Everybody was slow dancing, and most of the girls were wearing floral colored patterns on their dresses. The music stopped all of a sudden, and everybody's heads turned to look at something. I looked bind me, but no one was there. That's when realization hit me: everyone was staring at me. I could see Benny on the side gawking at me. It wasn't the kind of gawking like he did at the pool, no; it was the kind of gawking that was nice.

I went to the side where the chairs were and took off my shawl. That's when the band leader spoke, "Okay, ladies and gentleman it's time for a snowball. The spotlight will shine on two people, and they will be the first to take the dance floor, and the rest will be picked be teachers. I sat on the chair, and waited for Smalls or somebody to show up when a bright light hit me. "Girl in the blue dress, your partner is in the middle of the dance floor." Blushing I stood up, and made my way to the dance floor, and as irony would have it, Benny was my dance partner.

I looked around, Katie was nowhere in sight…I then decided to take his arm and dance.

The song started.

_I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name  
You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you  
_

I looked down at my feet, trying to look away, but I couldn't.

_Every single day I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold  
_

"You look beautiful tonight." Benny whispered into my ear. "Thank you." I whispered back

_I see you walking by  
Your hair always hiding your face  
I wonder why you've been hurting  
I wish I had some way to say  
You're going through so much  
Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you  
_

"I'm sorry, if I ever hurt you Benny. I don't regret beating Katie up, but I am sorry." I said as he twirled me. I felt Benny smile, and then he said, "I'm sorry, that night we fought, you were right. I really was running away from how I feel."

_Every single day I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold_

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know  
That I'm yours to hold 

"Benny, I really like you. I might even love you, but you have Katie, and I don't want to take that away from you." He spun me again.

_Every single day I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold_

Every single day I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone (you're so far away)  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold, I was yours to hold

I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  


" Aries, you don't understand what I'm saying do you?" I stopped. "What do you mean?" I asked. Benny looked me in the eye and said the worst thing he ever did to break my heart. "I don't love you, what I was trying to say was I'm going to tell Katie I love her." I looked at him, turned away and went back to my seat. Once I sat down the gym door burst open with Katie there looking like a mess.

"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TOO ME? SEND YOUR FRIENDS TO TIE ME UP IN A BROOM CLOSET WHILE YOU CLOSE IN ON MY MAN!" She went over and slapped me. I fell on the floor, and felt blood on my face. I didn't do anything though, like she said. Katie was untouchable. Everybody was saying stuff like, say sorry whore, and what a slut, but when somebody said, "Make her get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness" then things got out of hand.

Two boys grabbed me, and pushed me to the ground, while I kept resisting. "Wow she's strong." Said the guy on my left. "Well keep on pushing." Said the other. They pushed until I was on the ground.

"Apologize!" everybody kept on chanting, but I didn't say anything, except, "The one who should be apologizing is Katie, she's been cheating on Benny with Phillips." "You don't know what you're saying! That's a load of crap! You're so delusional!"

"Keep her down, I heard Katie, Whenever she has the chance she hits me!" They pushed on me even harder till one of them said, "Now beg for your forgiveness!" "No!" said.

"Get off of her." A voice said. "What." Said the voice behind me. "GET OFF OF HER NOW!" The boys let go of me and backed off, and I saw a hand in front of me. It was….

**Okay guys who do you want it to be? A) Benny B) Smalls C) Ham, or D) ?**

**Go to my profile so you can see Aries's dress, hair, and the song Benny and she were dancing too! Thank you, please review thank you for reviewing, and review my Harry Potter story pleaaaaaseeee! **


	11. Chapter 11

**SO THE RESULTS ARE IN, AND HERE YOU HAVE IT! OH, AND CAN YOU GUYS PLEEEASE REVEIW MY HARRY POTTER STORY? PLEASE? THANK YOU!**

I looked up to see Benny helping me up. I gave him a confused look, but he still took my hand, and helped me up. He held me close to him, and for once in a long time, I felt safe secure. Benny looked at Katie, who stood there shocked with her mouth open in a perfect "O" shape. She then went closer to Benny, and whispered something in his ear. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!" He yelled. Katie shrunk back, as people around us whispered.

Then someone from the crow spoke up, "Benny man, do you even know what's going on here? That little slut you're defending has been trying to break yours and Katie's relationship. She's been plotting about it with Smalls, and the rest of them." Benny looked at me straight in the eyes, and I could tell he knew it was a lie.

"You know she might have a temper problem, and maybe she's not a Barbie plastic wannabe social like Katie, and maybe she's not like any other girl, but at least she's honest to how she feels. She's different, and that's what I like about her, that's why we became friends, it was because she was different. She stayed true to herself and didn't change at all. I was the one who changed I let Katie get into my mind, and tell me things that weren't true. I became different, and changed because of it, and I lost my friends as the price I had to pay. I don't want any of you, including that bitch, coming near Aries ever again! Nobody ever set a finger on her, not ever."

Benny, then took my hand, and was starting to lead me out of the gym when Katie said, "What are we now over? You're just going to break up with me over her?" Benny turned around and walked to her and growled, "We never we anything. A relationship is made up of 2 people not 3 people, and the third one named Phillips." He went to where I was sitting, go my shawl, went back over to me and led me to the parking lot.

"Benny, I-"He cut me off by saying," Aries, just shut up and listen to me. I'm sorry. I don't think you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I've been a bad friend, and I shouldn't ever let a girl get between me, my friends, and my love. I was such a jerk, and I really do love you I do, but I don't think I would ever be a good boyfriend. You were right, I was running away from how I feel. I was trying to cover it up with someone completely different. I want to be there for you, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've always been in love with you. I should've done something about it, but for right now I'm not sure how you feel. I really am sorry. I don't know what to do to earn your forgiveness more than anybody else, all I can do is just hope that one day we'll become as good friends as the day we met."

"He started to leave when I went behind him, and said, "You're such a dummy! I just got pushed to the ground for you, so don't you dare think about leaving me!" He turned around and with a surprised look in his eye I put my hands on his face, and said, "I adore you."

He leaned in, and kissed me. I swear I felt fireworks exploding. It was long and sweet. I could taste victory, I could taste resilience, I could taste loyalty, but the most memorable taste that I loved was love, and it has never tasted sweeter.


	12. Chapter 12

Benny and I broke away from our kiss. He smiled at me, and then he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him feeling safe and secure. I was just about to lean up for another kiss when I heard, "FINALLY!" followed by many hoops, and hollers. We turned around to see Smalls, and the rest of them looking at us. I felt heat rise up into my cheeks.

"Come on guys let's leave these two lovebirds alone." Smalls said. They left Benny, and me the middle of the parking lot to go back into the dance. I looked back up to Benny, and he looked down at me, (**A.U.: Benny is taller than Aries. By the way if you didn't know Aries has dark brown hair, Brown eyes, and nice tan, a light brown color. Oh and Benny lives next door to Aries.)**, He leaned down to me, and kissed me. This time I didn't let go.

Benny drove me home from the dance before my parents got home, and kissed me goodnight. I have to say things were starting to look up.

The next day, I went to school more happy than usual. Teachers looked at me weirdly, my friends had relief written all over them, and Katie kept on giving me glares. By the end of the day I was ready to go home when Benny, ran up to me and kissed me on the cheek.

I felt myself blushing a beat red. He put his arm around me, and said, "So, want to head over to the Sandlot later on? I know you haven't been there in a while."

I stopped and looked at him. With school, helping my dad at the shop and with all the drama that happened I never had time or wasn't up to going to the Sandlot. I forgot about it while he still remembered. That was so sweet. "Sure I'd love to!" I smiled at him. He grinned back until we met up with Smalls, and the other guys.

"Hey Benny, why are you blushing like an idiot?" "And grinning like one too?" Ham and Smalls kept on questioning Benny, while I sat there in my own thoughts. "Hey man, I got to go. I promised I would watch my little brother today while my mom's at work see ya." DeNueaz left. "Hey Benny my dad is grilling tonight and I have to go buy him some spice so, later." Ham left. Benny and I looked at Smalls. "Sorry to bail but you guys need some alone time." He smiled and left.

Benny and I looked at each other then I got an idea. "Bye Benny, I got to go help at the store." He looked shocked, "You can't be serious?" I laughed, "I'm only joking. Come on let's go."

When we got to the Sandlot I went to the pitcher's mound while Benny took home plate. "Are you ready?" I called out to him. Benny smirked."Bring it." I quickly threw a curve ball in his direction, but he still hit it. I then threw a fast ball a little to the left but he still hit it. I threw a slow ball for a switch up, but he freaking hit the ball.

After 4 hours of throwing him my best, I collapsed in defeat. When I wouldn't get up, I heard Benny yelling my name, and he soon came over to me. "Aries, are you okay?" He leaned in closer, and when he was near my face I leaned up and kissed him.

His eyes widened in surprised but he kissed back. "I kiss love kiss you kiss." I said. All Benny said was, "Hey you did a Squints on me!" I laughed and we continued kissing. We kept at it till we both noticed it was dark. Benny broke away from me, and asked if I wanted a ride home. I nodded, and we went to his truck.

The ride was a little awkward, but it was fun none the less. When I got home, Benny walked me up to the door kissed me goodnight, and went home. I went in the house to see my parents asleep on the couch, with the T.V. still on. I turned it off, and went to my room.

I closed my door in got dressed in my nightgown that my mom bought me. She was always trying to make me wear girly stuff, and since I couldn't find my other pajamas I had to settle for this. I fell asleep, and woke up to pebbles tapping my window. I opened it and looked down to see Benny.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: I am so sorry...I'm thinking about drtime, and dropping the story. It's been a long time, and I'm not a big fan of these phony chapter author note things either. I might drop the story or just postpone it. I want more reviews for my other stories, and maybe this one too. Once I at least have 10 reviews on Along the Lines of Dnager and A spirit child's choice then I will resume the story. I am truly sorry. And for your guy's loyalty of this story, I will send each reveiwer a preveiw of the next chapter. The ones who are reading this sotry at least. If you guys reveiw my other story's I will send you a preveiw of this story.I'm sorry. I love you all, Amnita77 


	14. Chapter 14

I sat in class the next day blushing while thinking about what had happened in my room yesterday. Apparently Benny came over because he couldn't sleep so I let him in. When he came in he saw me in my nightgown and looked….we I'm not even going to say. Let's just put it he was being a pervert. Though he was cute doing it. So I guess he was acting perverted in a cute way, but perverted nonetheless.

I sat down in a seat next to where Benny was sitting. We had Spanish together, but we both got A's in this because we come from Mexicana families, so we speak it fluently. A few minutes before the bell rang, Benny ran into the class room, rushing to his seat. Late again, well almost. As he sat down he smiled at me. I blushed.

I turned my head away from him, keeping my eyes on the board. A person walked in and wrote her name on the board. She turned back to us, and said, "Hello my name is Ms. Harold. I will be your teacher for today while your previous teacher is out of town. I will tell you a little bit about myself. I love to read, and I never taught Spanish before so I'll tell you what your assignment today is to buddy up with somebody, and for the rest of the period talk about stuff only in Spanish."

She turned around and sat in the desk reading a book. Benny got a chair and pulled it up in front of me.

"¿Por qué se ha evitando me Aries?" ("Why have you been avoiding me Aries?") Benny asked.

"No. Yo soy sólo cauteloso acerca de anoche". ("I haven't. I'm just wary about last night.") I replied not even looking at him.

"No es como que íbamos a hacer de TI. Lo siento si he hecho sentir uncomfortable. Realmente estoy triste. Discúlpeme." ("It's not like we were going to do IT. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I really am sorry. Please forgive me.") Benny looked genuine.

"Fino. Te perdono. Oh, y Benny I love you. ("Fine. I forgive you. Oh, and Benny I love you.") I forgot to say that to him this morning.

He smiled. "I love you demasiado, Aries. De todos modos, ¿cómo usted duerme anoche? Tus padres consiguió locos a usted para ser casa tarde?" ("I love you too, Aries. Anyway, how did you sleep last night? Did your parents get mad at you for being home late?")

I shook my head. "No, pero mi padre preguntar si él iba a ser un abuelo. Y, a continuación, después de eso, me dijo que le diga que el sábado se venía mi tía de Chello y vamos a tener un partido. Dijo que podrían venir usted y el resto de la pandilla y experiance nuestra cultura. He tenido que recordarle que estabas mexicano demasiado." ("No, but my dad did ask if he was going to be a grandfather. And then after that, he told me to tell you that on Saturday my Aunt Chello was coming and we are going to have a party. He said that you and the rest of the gang could come and experiance our culture. I had to remind him that you were Mexican too.")

He grinned. "Enfriar. ¿Puedo llevar a Mis padres? Ha sido un largo tiempo desde mis padres sido a un partido. El último de ellos a que se dirigían fue en México en el 90 cumpleaños de mi abuela. Estuve 10. Además, existe la gratificación en verle bailando al son de mariachi. Usted tendría un aspecto tan sexy hacerlo." ("Cool. Can I bring my parents? It's been a long time since my parents been to a party. The last one they went to was in Mexico at my Grandmother's 90th birthday. I was 10. Plus, there is the perk in seeing you dancing to Mariachi. You would look so sexy doing that.")

I blushed a tomatoe red. "Benny, callarse. Creo que las hormonas finalmente se escuchan a la gran Rodríguez de "The Jet" de Benny". ("Benny shut up. I your hormones are finally getting to the great Benny "The Jet" Rodriguez.")

It was then Benny's turn to blush. "Las hormonas no obtener para mí". ("Hormones don't get to me.")

I rolled my eyes. "Y a juzgar por anoche puedo probarlo equivocado el Sr. Rodríguez. Siempre supe que podría haber una cara de cerdo-like horny, pervertida a usted." ("And judging by last night I can prove you wrong Mr. Rodriguez. I always knew there could be a horny, perverted pig-like side to you.")

He smirked. "Y ¿por qué haría usted estar pensando acerca de la of de córneas de lado mi, la señorita García?" ("And why would you be thinking about the horny side of my, Ms. Garcia?" I didn't get to answer because the teacher clapped her hands together and said, "I think we have our selves little A winners." She pointed to us.

Benny looked at me again. "Esta conversación no es más". ("This conversation is not over.")

I gulped.


	15. Chapter 15

In 6thperiod English, one of the few classes I don't have with Benny, I sat there thinking about the party and what my distant relatives would think of him. I mean the people of this town who know Benny very well know he's going to do big thing one day in the sport of baseball. Even my dad was skeptical of his talent till he saw him play one day in the eighth grade. My Tia Chello believes that men should become things like doctors and lawyers while the wife stays home.

When the bell rang for the class to be over, I gathered my stuff and went into the hallway. There I saw a crowd standing in front of my locker, and it was a huge one too. Once I pushed my way through I saw Benny beaten up and bloody with Ham and Smalls at his side looking a lot better than he did. I glanced across from them and I saw Phillips with his two friends at his side. He looked about the same as Benny.

I then heard Benny say, "Shut your mouth Phillips: Don't you say another damn word." I heard Phillips sneer, "Whatever you just don't want to believe that your girlfriend made out with me. She's a whore and that's all she's going for."

Then all you could see is the fury that lit up in Benny eyes, as he lunged and stuck at Phillips as fast as lightning. I could hear from the distance the principal. I knew if Benny got in trouble just once he could kiss that dream of the big leagues good bye. It would already be hard enough just because he was Mexican, so I quickly broke through the crowd and engaged.

"Benny, Benny please stop! BENNY PLEASE!" He wouldn't listen as he kept on punching Phillips. I heard the principal's voice drawing closer. So I said something that would make him listen, "Benny if you don't stop, then I will break up with you, and hook up with Ham!" He immediately got off of Phillips. I grabbed him by the shirt, and we made a run for it.

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!" I heard a voice following us in the hallway. I ran even faster until I saw our escape: An out of order restroom. Gripping Benny's hand I dashed into it. I quickly shut the door, and pressed my ear to it. "I think they went that way." I heard the footsteps fade away and after they were gone I turned on the light, and turned to Benny. "What the hell was that about? Phillips is just trying to get under your skin; you know he's just lying. Benny please look at me!"

I noticed he was just staring at the ground, so I carefully walked up to him, "Benny please listen to me. I never kissed Phillips and I'm **never** in a thousand hundred years or for a thousand hundred bucks, am going to leave you for anybody else especially Ham." He then looked up to me. "So what are you trying to say?" He asked a little too harshly. I carefully walked up to him till our lips almost touched. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you until forever and a day."

He then leaned down and kissed me. I had to push away quickly though. "What is it?" he asked. I smiled, "You taste like blood, and dirt." I quickly got some toilet paper from one of the stalls and started dabbing his cuts and bruises.

"You don't have to do this you know, I couldn't care less if the entire school saw me this way. It just means that I as defending my woman." He muttered. I giggled. "I guess that could be true, but the principal would see that you were involved in a fight. You need to keep your record clean as much as possible." I turned on one of the faucets and wet some toilet paper, then started to clean the dirt off of him. "I thought this bathroom was out of order?" asked Benny. "It is but that's only for the toilets. The sinks work fine." I answered. I kept on cleaning until his face looked clean except for a few bruises and cuts. I then moved down to his chest.

"Shirt off." I demanded. Benny looked surprised. 'Here in a bathroom? Well I'm down with it if you're okay with it." He leaned in to kiss me, and I pushed him back again. "What the hell? I meant shirt off because you have blood seeping through it, which means more cuts to clean. I didn't mean you know...the other thing!" I gasped. All he could say was, 'Oh." And then he turned away a deep shade of red. "Benny your shirt please?" I pleaded with him. He sighed and finally took off his shirt. Now it was my turn to blush.

I've seen guys shirt-less before, and I've seen Benny shirt-less before. But the last time I saw him shirtless was when the boys went swimming at my house for the first time and only time. But now….DAMN! Playing baseball really paid off because he's…..he's….what's that word again? Oh right. SEXY!

I snapped out of my thought by Benny when he started to whistle, "Take me out to the Ballgame." I started dabbing his chest, and then I found myself singing the song as well. "Take me out to the ballgame; take me out to the crowd, by me some peanuts and crackerjacks I don't care if I ever come back! Because it's hoot, hoot for the ball team because if they don't win it's a shame, because it's a one, two, three strikes you're out to an all ballgame!" I finally finished cleaning him when the bell rang. "I guess it's time for our next class." He said. I nodded.

"Well at least this is the last period. Hey want to come over to my house after we go to the Sandlot, I guess we skipped lunch." He asked. "Sure I'd love to." I smiled. He grinned back.


	16. Chapter 16

I sighed a sigh of relief after math had finished. If you hate math tests you know what I mean. I stretched my arms out, and got up from my seat. I walked over to Ham who was in math with me.

"Yo, Ham. What's cooking?" He didn't say anything. "Ham you okay?" I bent down to his eye level. "Is something bothering you? If this is about the fight earlier on, I had to say something to get Benny off of Phillips. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I really am." He looked up.

"Thanks Aries, so where'd you take off to?" "The bathroom." I grinned "Nice." He replied. "Anyway what happened after the fight?" I asked. "Well after you guys left the principal chased after you guys, while the teachers started to yell at us about fighting and all of that crap. When they got both sides of the story they let us go because it was an act of self defense. Phillips and his crew on the other hand have to serve some major time. The only down side to this was that they still had to make parent phone calls home, and when Small's mom heard she took him out of school for the rest of today." I gasped."What for? Is he in trouble?" Ham just shrugged. "That's the rumor that's going around, and I believe it. You know how Small's mom is."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Anyway you going to the Sandlot?" Ham nodded. "Great see you there!" I smiled. I collected my things and headed toward my locker. I quickly put my things in, and ran outside to my truck. The engine roared to life, and I punched it so I could get to the Sandlot as quickly as possible.

When I got there I quickly hopped out of the truck, and practically ran over to the dugout where Benny was getting a bat. I jumped in, and quickly got a mitt. "Benny Ham's coming, so is DeNuaez. Smalls I'm not sure though." "That's cool." I heard him say. "Okay, well I'm going out field."

I went to center out field, and got into position. Benny, walked up to home plate, and just when he was going to bat, we both heard two voices. "Wait, wait! Don't start without me!" "Don't start without me either!" Ham and DeNuaez ran quickly to the dugout, and got their things. Ham position as shortstop in between first, and second, while DeNuaez got in between second, and third base.

"Ham, throw it to DeNuaez, then DeNuaez throw it to Aries. Aries, throw it back to Ham." Benny batted the ball to Ham, who threw it to DeNuaez who threw it to me, who threw it to Ham. **(Sorry, I'm not good at this with so little people! So please forgive me for the time skip.) **

_Time Skip: After the Game. _

"See you later too Ham." I waved to Hamm as he retreated from the Sandlot. I went into the dugout where Benny was putting things into place. "Here let me help." I said as I reached toward a mitt. "No I got it." He snatched the mitt before I even had the chance to barely even extend my arm. "Okay then." I whispered. The same thing happened when I tried to pick up a bat.

"Well I guess I'll just sit and make you work then." I sat down on the sofa. Benny spoke, "So about the conversation in Spanish-" I cut him off. "Seriously Benny, we gonna go there?" He shook his head. "I guess not." He muttered. After a moment of silence he broke it. "So umm, Aries, I need to ask you something." He said nervously. "What is it?" I asked him. He stared into my eyes for a second and said, "Never mind, it was a stupid idea. I'll just ask you some other time."

"Benny please what is it?" I asked. I walked over to him and put my hand over his shoulder. "Please tell me?" She shook his head and did something that shocked me. He shrugged me off harshly. "Just forget I even said it. There's no need to be whiny okay? Just mind your own business. "I shook my head, "Benny you are my business. Please tell me?" "Do you have to know everything I say and think? Don't you have life apart from me and the gang? Or do you have to stalk us because you have no other friends?. And you are my business? What am I your puppet you have to know everything about? " I started to get angry. "Is this because I won't have sex with you, let alone talk about sex with you?" "NO." He shouted. I started to leave the dugout, when I heard him call, "Where do you think you're going?" "Home. Call. me when you stop being an asshole. I don't know what your problem is." And with that I left.

"Why does he have to be such a dumbass juerkface." I thought. I went home, and crawled into bed not even changing.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up to the sound of music blaring outside my window.

I looked at my clock. The time read precisely 6'o clock.

It was stand by me by Ben E. King.

_When the night has come_

_and the land is dark_

_and the moon is the only light we'll see_

_no I won't be afraid no I won't be afraid_

_just as long as you stand stand by me_

_so darlin darlin stand by me _

_ooh stand by me_

I opened my curtains and opened my window to see Benny standing there in front of his truck blaring the music. In his Hand was a bouquet of wildflowers.

'_come on Aries, don't be such a bitch, he's there probably getting pnemounia for you and your acting selfish! forgive the damn boy, and get it over with, and hey he might have chocolates with those flowers!'_

_'**Shut up! whose being selfish now? And he deserves what he gets! It's not like I asked him to stay out all fucking night long in the rain.'**_

_'Hey your the one whose going through the tourtre of seeing your beloved freezing out there in the cold. and not to mention the tourtre of seeing those well-sculpted abbs through his soaked tee-shirt. DAMN! that boy is FINE! he can work out.'_

**_' you have a point there. he iss fine.'_**

"What are doing?" I had asked him

"Declairing my love for you."

"Why?"

"Because I was a jerk. I'm an ass, and for that I don't deserve you. But I want to prove my love for you."

"Benny, go home this is so cliche."

"No. I'll wait here as long as it takes for you to come outside. Even if it's with a broom in one hand, and you screaming you don't love me. I'll leave when you come outside."

"Then you'll be waiting a long time."

"I'll wait for however long it takes, because I love you Aricellie."

...

6' o clock

7' o clock

8' o clock

9' o clock

10' o clock

11' o clock

12' o clock

1' o clock

...

The time flew by fast, when I woke up at 1' o clock to check if he was still there. The music had stopped a while ago, and the thunder clouds had roamed over the valley, and was tearing at the valley in a feroucius storm.

I looked outside . Benny was still there, and was sleep deprived.

The flowers he once held were in the truck's passenger seat being protected from the rain while he was getting soaked to the bone.

'must resist'.. I thought.

can't resist. I quickly put on some shoes, and got the umbrella near my door.

I ran down the stairs of my house, and went outside.

I pulled up the umbrella as I walked outside. Tough shit though because the wind blew the umbrella away. 'Coward!' I mentally yelled at the umbrella.

I ran over to benny.

Only to see he was sleeping now, standing up. Well sleeping beauty it's time to wake up.

I pressed my lips against his. It scared me because his lips were ice cold. His eyes snapped open.

"Benny, come on let's go in come on." I rushed him inside my house.


	18. No Drama

I looked at Benny.  
He was sitting near our fireplace, drinking hot coccoa, wrapped in a cacoon of blankets.  
Don't get me wrong, I was still plenty mad, but I couldn't let him get Hypothermia on account off me.  
After a moment of silence, he spoke.  
"Aries...I'm sorry. I was angry about today, and I never should've taken my anger out on you. After Phillips was sent to Mr. Willard's office, he and some others told Willard about the fight, and that I was apart of it. Soon enough I was called to his office. We all got a week's suspension, but...I got the worst of it."  
He looked me straight into my eyes.  
"I'm prohibited to try out for any sports for the remainder of the year. I'm not allowed to do an extra cirricular activities.  
So when we met at the Sandlot, I just...exploded."  
That's when I forgave him.  
"Benny, all I ever wanted was for you to tell me what was going on. I don't like being shut out."  
"So I'm forgiven?"  
"Yes sir!"  
He laughed. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.  
"Benny, I'm sorry. I know how much getting on the team this year meant to you."  
"Thanks. Actually, I'm excited a bit."  
I looked up at him.  
"Why?"  
"Because I can practice more than any of those other guys, and by senior year, I'll be the best player on the team."  
"Yeah...you'll be number 1."  
Then his eyes met mine.  
"And there's one other reason I'm excited about."  
"And what would that be, the Jet?"  
He leaned close to me and whispered, "I'll get to spend time with you."  
His lips met mine softly. I pressed mine harder against his.  
He stopped and breathed againt my mouth.  
He pressed his forehead against mine, and closed his eyes.  
"I want to take this time, to develop our relationship. I want it to be as strong as a metal bat, and as steady as a slow pitch.  
You mean everything to me. When I was with Katie, I knew it wasn't right, but I did everything to convince myself that it was. I tried to convince myself and everyone around me that, it was her that I wanted. I've never been more wrong in my life. Then when I saw you at the treehouse that one night and you told me, well, I rejected you because I thought it was the best thing at the time. Then the dance came, and when all that crap happened, I knew I couldn't press it down any longer.  
Now here I am with you, and I want to do everything in my power to make this work. No more fighting, no more drama.  
Because this, right here and right now, has never felt more right in my life."  
Tears prickled my eyes.  
"THAT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!"  
Our heads quickly shot up to see who said that.  
And in the process of doing so, we hit them together.  
I rubbed my head and saw at the foot of the staircase, were my parents.  
My mom was dabbing her eyes with a hankie, and my dad had his arms wrapped behind her.  
"Mom!"  
"I'm sorry to intrude sweetie."  
"It's fine, I mean this IS your house and everything, but did you have to scare us half to deaf?"  
"Oh that wasn't me."  
"It was me!"  
My dad gave me a goofy smile.  
"Aren't you mad?"  
His goofy smile disappered.  
"For what?"  
"For Benny being here so late."  
"A little, because of the fact that you guys were talking so loud and I have to get up early in the morning, but not about the fact that he's here in the house."  
"What?"  
"Well, it's about time you guys got it through your thick teenage skulls to stop all the drama and fighting, and just actually focus on the relationship."  
"I'm sorry we woke you up."  
My mom came over to me and gave me a huge.  
"No it's fine sweetie, it's fine. I was originally angry, and I was going to tell you guys to shut up. So I woke your dad up,  
to be the enforcer. We came downstairs just to hear Benny's sweet monolouge of love."  
Benny blushed. 


End file.
